


Hagrid's Perch

by PeanutBarCheques



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gimli is my uncle, I have weird dreams, I'm so sorry, This was inspired by a dream, What Have I Done, lord help me, my friends made me do this, this is a self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBarCheques/pseuds/PeanutBarCheques
Summary: Hagrid and Harry have had a fight





	Hagrid's Perch

This was a bad fight.  
Hagrid was very angry.  
"Stop being rude". Said Hagrid angrily  
"No." Said Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived pointing his nose up in a manner that was quite rude.  
I had never seen them so angry at each other, I looked at my friends. They looked at me. We knew this was a bad fight.  
Hagrid crossed his arms, "Well, I'll just do it first." He said, as if it made sense to everyone present.  
Hagrid ran away to his Hut and Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived walked away as well, but I don't know where.  
We ran after Hagrid because we are nice and care about him.  
We ran down the hill.  
It was very steep.  
When we got to the hut we saw a sign on the door it said 'I'm out on my perch at the moment, come back later'  
"Oh no" said Amy Pond from Doctor Who, "Hagrid is gone."  
"I saw that." I Said, looking at the sign, " I wonder where he is." I said, wondering out loud.  
"I know." Said a voice behind me.  
It was Gimli, my uncle. He was a dwarf and very grumpy (But not like the Snow White one)  
"What do you mean?" Said Ron, eating a sandwich.  
"I know where Hagrid is." Said Gimli, looking up, he is very short.  
"Where is he?" I said, asking a question and looking down, he is very short.  
"Follow meeeeeeee" Said gimli  
We arrived at Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived's room and it was empty.  
"He is not here." I Said looking at the empty room.  
"This is where his perch is" said Gimli looking up us.  
"Why would his perch be inside Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived's room?" I said inquisitively  
Gimli walked up to the window, "It's not inside", he said, opening the window.


End file.
